My Brithday Present
by AllTheLosers
Summary: A story wriiten for me by TrueDespairOverlord. It's easier for me to read it this way. :P It's an amazing story to me


This was written by TrueDespairOverlord for my birthday. I know she said I didn't have to put it on here, but I wanted to share this awesomely awesome story with you all AND it will be easier for me to access to read it. (I.e on my iTouch)

My Birthday is February 2nd, (tomorrow)

~*~

ATLovesSweetmmmCandy : this one's for you

I don't know if I want to post this on fanfic but I think you deserve something that's for you and you alone.

It's a KuroganeXReader friendship fic, because well of the KuroFai thing. ^__^

Enjoy…^__^

~*~

It's a cool sunny winter's day and you are sitting on a bench in the park.

There's still some snow on the grass and children have come out enjoying the day; messing with the snow and playing a game of tag with others.

You smile at their innocence and youth. You turn your head left to right as if you're looking for someone. You are. You tug your favorite colored scarf as your fish out a note from the pocket of your coat. You read it once more to verify the situation.

_Dear friend_

_I want you to come to the park around 2:00pm._

_I have something for you._

_Don't back out now or I will find you_

_--A friend_

Will find you?

Now that's crazy.

Oh well, know that you are here, there's nothing you can do about it.

Just as you sigh with slight irritation, a box is shoved in your face.

A poorly wrapped box with a plain black bow on the top. You look at the box in confusion and look up to see the person who's giving you.

Your eyes widened at the person.

"Kurogane!" You exclaim happily.

Kurogane is wearing a thick black coat with a bright red scarf and gloves. He's holding the object in his hand.

"Here." He said with a grunt. "I heard from someone that it's your birthday today and since everyone is doing something I might as well do something too."

You look at him with a smile. You take the gift from his hands. "Thanks!"

Kurogane blushes a bit from your verbal gratitude. "J-j-just open the damn thing already!" He shouts; obviously embarrassed.

You giggle at his discomfort and rip the wrapping to see a plain white box. You open the lid and you are shock at what's inside.

Inside was a folded bright red komodo. A bright red silky komodo that has black and silver flower patterns starting from the left upper side to the lower right side. You pick the clothing up a bit to see it closely to admire the gift.

You look back up at Kurogane to see him looking away with a pink tint on his cheeks trying to look indifferent but failing.

Figures he wouldn't remember you favorite color. However you didn't care. It's the best present you've ever received.

Without warning, you jump up from the bench, dropping the present in the process and hug Kurogane tightly around the waist.

Kurogane, off-guard by the sudden movement is flailing his arms around. "What the hell!?"

You place your head on his chest. "Thank You Kuro. I love it so much." You mumbled.

Kurogane then sighs. "It's not a big deal. Don't get over-emotional with this." He then smiles down at you.

You giggle silently. "Right."

You separate from him and pick up the gift. "Well I got to go. I have other plans for my birthday."

Kurogane grunted in response. He then places his hand on your head and gently ruffles your hair.

"Happy Birthday." He whispers; only letting out a fainting trace of a smile.

You blush.

You started to walk away from him and wave at him.

Feeling a bit awkward, Kurogane reluctantly waves back.

You then continue to walk away from him. You turn your head once more to see Kurogane getting tackled by Fai who just happens to be near you two.

"Damn it Mage! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Nah. I feel like being on top on you for a while."

"I said GET OFF!" He throws the blonde companion on the ground. The blonde recompose himself as he look at Kurogane with mock-terror.

"Wah! Kuro-Buro's mad. Gonna run!"

Fai runs around the park with Kurogane hastily chasing him.

You laugh at the sight and then continued to walk out of the park.

You hug the gift tightly in your arms.

"_Happy birthday."_

You smile brightly as you see the sun starting to set.

Yes.

A happy birthday indeed.

**END**

**~*~ **

**Now wasn't that amazing?**

**Now review if you please!  
**


End file.
